Mission Unakoti
by Tiasha1998
Summary: The new detective Aditya(adi) opens up a detective agency but soon discovers that being a detective is not that easy,especially when you have no idea what your up against...
1. Chapter 1

Mission Unakoti

Disclaimer- All characters in the fiction are imaginary, does not relate to any person or incidence ,if you find any relation with the actual world it is a mere coincidence, this fiction does not intend to insult any person,place,or religion.

Author's Note-All characters are rightfully and legally mine,and this fiction is completely made my me,im a professional cartoonist and script writer,as well as the youngest author of North-east is my first story here,hope you'll like it.

Begin

Our story starts at the distant land of Tripura,where our hero,private detective Aditya RoyChowdury and his dearest friend Rohan is sitting in their cabin,waiting for a case to be received.

Aditya: Robberies,Murders,Kidnappings in the city still no one has cared to call us since last two month,if this keeps on I'll have to stop being a detective and start helping my father in his that is the last thing wanna do….

Rohan: Have some hope dude someones gonna call…..

Aditya: How come you're so sure?

Suddenly the phone ringes and Rohan turns to look at Adi with a look like he knew the phone will ring now

Rohan: Must be the month's first case

Adi picks up the phone,``hello,this is trouble shooting detective agenvy tell all your problems clearly and we'll solve it no time-

A harsh voice cuts of adi's talk, 'Shut it you good for nothing, do have any idea what the time is come home and eat dinner and save your mother from her worries…The old father is dying doing hard work and the son is roaming careless doing no good detectivity….Rascals…." The phone is cut with a harsh thud before anyone could say something.

``What was that?!" asked Rohan not so suprisedly… ``That was Cyclone DAD, now let's get home before something goes wrong..and yeah stick a notice on the front door that we are on a break''

The next day our heroes decide to take a break and go for a trip to Unakoti Hills,Unakoti was a place of Tripura where 99,99,99,999 idols of gods were crafted on the rocks of the hill thousands of years ago…

At Black Lion smuggling hideout

``The plans all set, we steal the precious unakoti idols tomorrow'' ``Yes commander''everybody says accept a person who was standing on the dark commander turns to the person and says

``As for you agent zero this is your first trial with us you'll be with the guns,if there's any police threat show them what your made of'' Agent Zero simply nods without saying anything….


	2. Chapter 2:Agent zer:foe or friend?

Agent Zero: foe? Or friend?

Author's note: The disclaimer and legal rights and notices are in the first chapter. This chapter is the real starting of the story…..

BEGIN

Adi: Ah Unakoti the perfect place to spend a holiday, I wonder why the idea of going on a break didn't strike my mind before...

Rohan: well said, the weathers nice the place is great and a perfect day for a hiking trip…what more do we need? Exclaims with a smile….. as they start they start tracking

After reaching a certain height Adi hears strange and suspicious sounds, 'You hear that?" ``What?"Asks Rohan. ``That, that sound it was like someone tried to move something really heavy and accidentally it fell, it was more like sounds from construction sites when they move heavy things"

``But Adi I don't think there's any construction or shifting team working here, you know the tribes find this place sacred and they hate intruders who hamper peace and would never allow it".

Adi: Follow me, quietly. ``Adi what are you…?'' before rohan could finish Aditya cuts his talk.``Shh,I have a bad feeling about this'' He quietly peeps from aside of a large rock, his eyes widen at the sight. It was a team of 20-25 men trying to steal a heavy and precious rock idol. 'Keep your gun ready''Adi whispers to rohan.``What?'' before Rohan could understand any of it Adi jumps in front of the smuggling team ``Hands Up", but what adi forgot was that they were professionals and he was just a rookie, The gun Men started to fire. Rohan jumped into the scene to help his friend.``Get down, quick'' said rohan.

``Zero get the other idols and the car we must go NOW" cried out the commander. Agent Zero ran towards the jeep.

The gun men kept adi and rohan busy; they covered themselves with a rock and were constantly firing. 'In the jeeps men" ordered the commander. The people :Rohan get the car we gotta stop them.

The jeeps were nearly flying on the roads but that didn't stop adi and rohan to catch up with them,with rohan's super fast driving it took no time to spot the jeeps again..

``Commander,those two boys are still chasing us" informed a gunmen,``should I get rid of them?" ``No,sit back and enjoy the show,Zero teach these boys that messing with a smuggling team is injurious to health,but don't kill them now,that will include police trouble''

Agent Zero pointed the rifle towards the cars wheel,at the first sight of zero's eyes on the car's wheel gave rohan the feeling that the bullet from that rifle was not going to miss the target, Zero's eyes were buried on the target.

`Bang' the bullet rushes out of the rifle straight into the car's wheel leaving rohan with a massive problem to handle the car at that speed. ``We have no choice, we gotta jump out''

Both of them jump out of the car, and the car crashes to the nearest lamp post of the road

``I'm going after them" said Aditya to rohan. ``Wait, that's too dangerous"

``Commander that boy is still following us''

``What? So, he is a tough nut to crack, fine send a gun man to kill him, we turn left from here but tell the gunman to lead the boy to another place and kill him, and make sure his dead''

Agent zero turns to look at the commander than aditya.

The gun man leads Aditya to an empty space first adi thought he got the gunman but soon found out that he was the one in trouble.

``Kiss yourself goodbye boy,too bad you have to die this way,haha'' the gunman said as he pointed the gun towards adi,Now this was the time Adi's heart was racing,he didn't want to die,he didn't know facing death was so terrifying,his eyes widened at the thought of him being dead.

The gunman was starting to press the trigger and adi closed his eyes he couldn't bear the thought seeing himself dying.

`Bang',the bullet hit its target,and the dead body fell on the ground with a thud.

Adi shot open his eyes looking around him found the gunman dead,he stared at himself,yup he was alive alright,but who shot the gunmen?

A shadow like body appeared in the corner, that was the one who shot the gunmen.

Adi walked close to his savior to discover who it was,``Thank you I own you my li…''

Before he finished he realized who it was,``No,impossible agent zero?"Though agent zero was wearing a black mask all over his face,which covered everything ecept the eyes,but still Adi could recognize because he was the only one who had his face all covered.

Agent zero made a swift move, throwing three strong moves at him making adi fall, and then agent zero made an escape. Adi got up tried to follow but it was like zero just vanished into shadows…

``Adi?'',``Adi!'' Aditya heard that well known voice, it was Rohan.``Do you have any idea that I was searching for you the whole time?, Why do you do idiotic things like these dude those guys could have killed you''. Adi looked at rohan with a very confused look, he couldn't believe in his own eyes,why did agent zero,a smuggling team gunman save him that to by killing one of their men?

``Rohan,that agent zero,his the one who saved me,or else that gunman was gonna kill,but the question is why did agent zero save ME?''asked adi

``Agent zero saved you,but that doesnot make any sense,first he attacks then he saves''.

``Alright then lets get to a nearest police station and tell the police what happened, they could help, they could probably discover something from the dead body too, lets go'',Adi and rohan left for the police station, as agent zero appeared from the shadows again,``Sorry boys, but I believe that dead body is no use to you, so I'll better take it to the team's hideout'',said agent zero.


End file.
